Yo no me quiero enamorar
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Lo mentalizó, lo pensó, hizo planes sobre su estadía en la Lost Light. Pero pasó justamente lo que menos esperaba; enamorarse del bot mas molesto de toda la nave.
1. Chapter 1

**La maravillosa historia de More Than Meets The Eye le pertenece a James Roberts y escritores.**

 **Algunos one shots de como fue progresando el amor entre estos dos, rememorando situaciones reales y otras inventadas por mí.**

 **Cygate. Cyclonus x Tailgate**

 **La canción "Si yo no me quiero enamorar" es de Kalimba.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.- Yo no quería quererte.**

.

.

Desde que lo vio, supo que iba ser un enano molesto. Hablador, latoso, demasiado palabrerío y seguramente poca acción.

Resultaba aun peor saber que se trataba de un tonto que se quedó en estásis por seis millones de años. ¿Desactivador de bombas? Por favor. Desde el principio Cyclonus sabía que había algo mal en esa historia. Tonto, ingenuo, pequeño, despistado... Era imposible que "eso" fuera un desactivador de bombas.

Y como plus, le agregaba tremendas historias sobre La Vanguardia Primal. Seguía sin comprender como es que los demás le creían semejantes y obvias mentiras. Cyclonus sabía que había algo más.

Además, también sintió ganas de matar a Rodimus, o a Ultra Magnus, o a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido que era una buena idea ponerlo a compartir habitación con él.

¿Acaso sabían que si ese enano lo sacaba de quicio podría matarlo?

Un solo apretón al cuello y talvez una estampada contra la pared y ahí quedaría el pequeño Tailgate.

Era algo que estaba casi seguro que pasaría, desde que lo llevó cargando al cuarto y posteriormente lo dejara caer duramente contra el suelo.

Y ese sería solo el inicio, porque las cosas entre ellos se pondrían feas. Y eso que no llevaban ni siquiera una semana en la nave.

Ahora Cyclonus sabía que además de ser un hablador de primera, también resultaba ser un insolente. Un insolente que no medía las líneas de peligro.

¿Qué no podía tener un minuto de paz?

—¡Me mentiste! Me hiciste creer que los decepticons eran pacíficos, que eran los buenos, cuando... ¡Cuando bien sabías que eran los malos!

Los ópticos de Cyclonus de inmediato rodaron hacia arriba. Planeaba pasar el resto del día solo sentado allí, observando por la ventana, sin hacer nada más. Tratando de relajar su temperamento para no matar a... bueno, precisamente al recién llegado.

—Te conté la versión de alguien que no participó directamente en la guerra. Si elegiste un lado, fue tu decisión. Buenos, malos... ¿En verdad crees que la vida es así de sencilla?

Estúpidamente, creyó que con eso sería suficiente para ya callarlo. Pero, en fin... que se trata de Tailgate. Él no cerraría la boca y mucho menos si algo le molestaba.

—Tú... Primero me haces creer una cosa y... ¡Voy ahí como un tonto diciendo "Quiero ser un Decepticon" estando a bordo de una nave Autobot! Tú... ¡Argh!

Entonces el pequeño enano le había soltado un golpe. En un brazo, un golpe insignificante que apenas y sintió. Físicamente, claro. Porque para su paciencia, esto ya había sido demasiado. Y se notó en el aura que emanaba. Aura que Tailgate no tardó en sentir, y ese coraje que tenía se convirtió en temor.

—Cyclonus... Lo siento... Y-yo solo...

Sus disculpas no habían surtido efecto, porque el más alto respondió con un puñetazo en el mentón. Uno real, tan lleno de fuerza que lo mandó al piso.

El azul se limitó a temblar en su lugar y ser testigo de como no conforme con eso, aquel ex-decepticon se acercó para patearlo por debajo del chasis.

Eso, había dolido en verdad para Tailgate. El miedo hacia el contrario aumentó en un solo klik.

—¡Por favor, para! Yo no quise...

Ese tipo de súplicas solo le provocaban más coraje. Le provocaban ganas de seguirlo pateando hasta un punto en que se le rompiese la caja de voz y se callara de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado, le daba lástima, pena ajena. Tan patético, tan débil, tan cobarde; temblando ahí, suplicando, repitiendo "Lo siento" una y otra vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y refunfuñó. No valía la pena.

—Lo siento, lo siento...

No quería seguir mirándolo. Tan tembloroso ahí, lleno de miedo, en posición fetal, y asustado como un pequeño destello.

Mejor se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel cuarto. Estando fuera podía pensar mejor. Y no le gustó.

No le gustó sentirse mal por haberlo golpeado.

¿Porqué lo hizo? ¿Porqué se sentía así?

Claro, porque el enano se lo había ganado. No había más y no debía pensar en más.

Sin duda alguna, ese pequeñajo no duraría mucho en esta nave.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **2.- Y no lo pude evitar.**

 **.**

Soportar al estúpido de Whirl en la Lost Light era una cosa, pero soportar a Tailgate era otra completamente distinta.

No es que fuera menos molesto, solo era... diferente. Tailgate era como un sparkling que disfrutaba de hablar sobre cualquier estupidez sin sentido. Y a pesar de eso, de lo enfadoso que era; ya no quería matarlo.

Parecía increíble, pero esos deseos se habían esfumado por completo. Cuando apenas unas semanas atrás deseaba abrir una ventana y mandarlo a volar por el infinito espacio, eso ahora ya era impensable.

Resultó que solo necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para aprender a tolerarlo. Después de todo, se subió a esta nave como un reinicio para él. No debía matar a la gente así nadamás, solo porque lo enfadaran. Debía dejar esos tiempos en el pasado, eso se suponía. Así que se esforzó.

Ya solo pensaba en soportarlo. En oírlo por horas y horas aunque aveces no pusiera atención a lo que decía. Poco a poco se convirtió en una costumbre. Llegar de un pesado o aburrido día por la nave, y encontrarse con ese tonto en la habitación.

Tailgate siempre tenía algo que decir. Así fuera hablar de la nueva pintura de quién sabe quién, alguien que seguro Cyclonus no conocía, o de las cosas que le sorprendían sobre el futuro, hasta de las aburridas clases de Magnus sobre Autobots y Decepticons. Si, porque habían incluso superado ese tema.

El caso era que Tailgate siempre hablaba, era difícil para él estar callado. Y de alguna manera, se hizo una rutina para Cyclonus oírlo. No supo cuando, como, o porque; pero sus incesantes charlas comenzaban a relajarlo.

Cuando quería tirar la toalla con esta loca y estúpida nave, solamente lo escuchaba, y se le olvidaba todo.

Ese pequeño, que a pesar de haber perdido tanto tiempo, se veía tan lleno de vida, y tan ganoso de todo.

—... creo que por eso Ultra Magnus nunca sonríe, ¿no lo crees así Cyclonus?

Este era uno de sus momentos que a pesar de estar oyéndolo, no lo estaba escuchando. Se había perdido mirándolo. Por algún motivo, mirarlo le parecía algo atrayente.

Y eso era algo que... no le gustaba. De nuevo esa sensación, como cuando se sintió culpable. Y ese era el problema, comenzaba a sentir cosas. Cualquier emoción, todas eran un estorbo según él. No quería perderse mirando a nadie, mucho menos a ese minibot enfadoso.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz con reprocho a sí mismo, y se dio la vuelta. Como estaba sobre su base de recarga, prácticamente le dio la espalda al contrario.

—Ya apágate.

Los ópticos de Tailgate parpadearon, y algo avergonzado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. No lo pensó mucho para apagar la luz del cuarto y recostarse en su base.

—Si, es cierto. Porque ya es noche, debemos apagarnos aunque sea un rato, sobre todo por la noche. Aunque estemos en el espacio y aquí todo sea noche y obscuridad, porque se necesita un planeta para que salga el sol, ¿cierto, Cyclonus?

El violeta hizo un sonido parecido a un suspiro, en verdad quería recargar. Recargar para dejar de mirarlo.

Otra parte de él quería darse vuelta, encender la luz y observarlo por horas.

—Cállate ya.

—Oh sí, sí, claro. Porque al recargar hay que callarse.

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **3.- Creí poder defenderme...**

 **.**

—Osea que... ¿él se aleja de ella por amor?, ¡¿si la ama porque se va?!

Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a salir de los azules ópticos de Tailgate. Quizá no era para tanto ( y no lo era ), pero ese minibot tenía el drama como una de sus tantas características.

—Se siente culpable, cree que si la deja entonces ella será libre de la maldición de los chupasangre. Se dejó influenciar por las palabras del otro tipo, el que se transforma en perro monstruo con colmillos o algo así...

Le había respondido Rewind luego de ingerir una lámina de energon. El traste en el que tenían láminas y barritas ya estaba a medio acabar.

Por una esquina se encontraba Swerve, que tomó dos barritas entre sus dedos y rió por la respuesta del amante de los vídeos.

—¡"Hombre lobo" Rewind, se llama "Hombre lobo"! Y el otro es un "vampiro". Son mitologías terrícolas. Y básicamente él se va porque cree que ella estará mejor sin él. No porque no la ame.

El bajito bartender se comió a masticadas sus dos barritas y los otros dos minibots siguieron con la vista atenta al monitor. Era noche de películas, por supuesto. Y de alguna manera, quién sabe como; Swerve había conseguido un montón de películas humanas. Seguramente con el Wi Fi interestelar, o quizá de otra manera. Ese chaparro siempre tenía sus trucos para lo que sea. Y vaya que era fan de casi todas las tonterías que soltaba La Tierra.

El dueño de la cámara de vídeo se preparó para dar de nuevo su opinión.

—De todas formas, no debió mentirle diciéndole que no la amaba, eso es cruel.

A un lado de Rewind también se hallaba Chromedome. Pero había caído en recarga casi desde que inició la película. Y es que esta era la segunda, había aguantado por completo la primera, pero sinceramente fue demasiado aburrido para él. Solo estaba ahí porque su conjunx se lo había pedido. Al parecer, Rewind si resultaba ser un romántico empedernido en el fondo. Tampoco era tan raro, siempre fue un Bot muy emocional.

Y ya que habían quedado de ver toda esa saga, para el pequeño USB era especial que Domey estuviera ahí. Aunque ya se hallase dormido ahora.

Swerve solo lo veía porque amaba eso de las mitologías, pero Rewind y Tailgate estaban sumamente enfocados en lo cursi y lo romántico de la película.

De pronto el experto en mentiras, Tailgate, se sentía solo. Desairado, hasta decepcionado tal vez. Miró de reóptico como Rewind presionaba con emoción la mano de su pareja, cuando la protagonista de la película se encontraba sufriendo, viendo los meses pasar y cayéndose en depresión.

—¡Domey, Domey! ¡¿Nunca me harías eso, verdad?!

Se había atrevido a sacudir a su esposo, hasta que logró despertarlo. El más alto ahí apenas y sabía su nombre, no sabía que ocurría, y lo más probable era que su procesador comenzaba a despavilarse.

—¿Qué...? Ah... No, no, Rewind. Claro que no.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba su amado, pero casi respondió por inercia. Y fue suficiente para que el pequeño se le abrazara enternecido y le diera besos en el chasis.

—Te amo.

Alcanzó a oír el susurro, y al parecer Swerve también ya que silvó a modo de burla. Pero a ellos poco les afectó.

El que se veía afectado con todo era Tailgate.

Había invitado a Cyclonus a esta velada, con unos ópticos brillantes y una gran ilusión. ¿Para qué? Solo para que lo rechazara de forma humillante, argumentando algo como "Ve tú. Comprendo que alguien como tú pierda el tiempo en idioteces. Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer".

Y al final sus cosas importantes eran quedarse sentado frente a la ventana a mirar el infinito.

Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y fijó su vista en el monitor otra vez, pero ya tanta atención no podía poner. Y en sus ojos se notaba.

—¿Amigo?, ¿Tailgate, estás bien?

Con trabajo logró escuchar a Swerve hablarle, y giró su cabeza, algo despistado. Solo asintió un par de veces y regresó una vez más su atención a la película.

—Si... Solo quisiera que Cyclonus estuviera aquí.

Le daba ternura ver lo pegados que eran Chromedome y Rewind, eran una hermosa pareja. Pero sin duda le daban celos y envidia. Ver como ellos podían estar cómodamente abrazados allí y él... él se quedaba sólo con sus sentimientos.

—Nunca voy a entender tu apego con ese cornudo semi-decepticon. Él no te aprecia ni un poco.

La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban había quedado entreabierta. Cualquiera podría entrar si quisiera. Si, cualquiera, pero solo alguien se quedaría solo a escuchar.

Alguien que quizá se había arrepentido de sus palabras y se sintió mal por ellas, re-considerando el acompañar al enano molesto a la dichosa velada esa.

—Supongo que... Si, si. ¿Cierto, eh? No me aprecia...

Había empezado a escuchar desde que discutían sobre porque el tal vampiro ese se iba, estaba por entrar pero esas últimas palabras de su compañero de cuarto lo hicieron arrepentirse nuevamente.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse otra vez a la habitación, ya no volvería.

Después de todo, él no lo apreciaba.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Pero a mi corazón, ¿quién le puede explicar?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se suponía que una misión tan sencilla terminara así. Bueno, ni tan sencilla era. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la DJD daba escalofríos.

Tailgate casi vomita cuando descubrió junto con Rewind aquel cuarto de tortura. Había cientos de orgánicos colgados de cadenas, algunos muertos, otros aun prisioneros. Posiblemente temptorianos.

Rewind le explicó algo sobre ese procedimiento espantoso de los Decepticons, "drenar la carne". Ocupaban casi mil orgánicos para llenar un solo cubo de energon, y aún así lo hacían. No tenía sentido. Tenía más sentido pensar que esto ocurría solo por el odio a la vida orgánica que tenía Megatron.

Pero ellos eran Autobots, y debían salvar vidas. Aun si esto incluía tener que desactivar una bomba que estaba por estallar en aquel lugar. No podían dejar a esos pobres alienígenas a su suerte, ellos debían... ser héroes.

Y allí empezó el problema para Tailgate. Se suponía que él era un experto en desactivar bombas, este era su momento para brillar.

¿El problema?

Exacto, no era un desactivador de bombas. Cyclonus tenía razón, esa era una gran mentira. Entró en pánico, y se le notó en los ojos. Pero, no podía revelarse así frente a Rewind y menos en un momento como ese.

Al final resultó no ser tan idiota, bastó una simple pregunta teórica, "¿Y tú Rewind, tú como lo harías?"

Y aunque en pánico, tomó las instrucciones del otro minibot, y todo parecía marchar bien. Excepto por su dedo ardiendo metido en la bomba, que el tiempo se acababa y que Cyclonus había entrado al cuarto.

Todo se iba por la borda, y él no planeaba quitarse de ahí hasta que todo el propex estuviera fuera y los prisioneros no corrieran más peligro. Hacerse el héroe, pues.

Pero, Cyclonus no lo permitió. Lo lanzó brutalmente hasta afuera y desde ahí, todo se fue al demonio.

...

...

Estuvo claramente hiperventilando sin sentido. No había necesidad de respirar, pero Tailgate era un pequeño robot muerto de nervios, dramático y sensible.

No toleraba la idea de que Cyclonus perdiera la vida por su culpa. Porque se sentía culpable.

Si él hubiera salido de ese cuarto desde mucho antes, como Rewind le decía, nada de eso hubiera pasado. A pesar de lo que Whirl le contó, seguía sin entender como es que la puerta se cerró y no pudieron abrirla. No entendía, pero ahora lo único que hacía es estar preocupado. Tanto por Rewind, como por Cyclonus. Ciertamente, más por Cyclonus.

Su Spark quería extinguirse solo de pensar en perderlo a él. ¿Las razones? Eso no importaba, ¿qué si había razones o no? Él se sentía así.

Se sentía tan bien a su lado, a pesar de los malos tratos, de las ofensas, de todo... Y aunque no fuese literalmente un experto en la vida, cuando veía a Cyclonus, él... Sentía que era su destino.

Era su destino conocerlo, era su destino estar a su lado, era su destino viajar con él, compartir cuarto con él... Era su destino sentir que era su Sparkmate.

De acuerdo. Cyclonus le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho. ¿Pero cómo decirle? Podría matarlo si lo hacía.

Justo ahora, sólo quería ver mejor a Cyclonus. Y luego de enterarse por parte de Ratchet que ya estaba estable y mejor, pudo suspirar con alivio.

Aun dormido, pero ya fuera de peligro.

Fue cuando recordó aquella platica que tuvo momentos antes con Chromedome, alguna cosa especial sobre el energon íntimo. Esa pequeña porción que le dabas a la persona que te gustaba, para demostrar tu amor y que es especial para ti.

¿Debía hacerlo?

¿Debía hacerlo justo ahora que sentía que la Spark le volvía al cuerpo luego de enterarse que estaba fuera de peligro? No parecía tan mala idea. De hecho, le parecía la mejor.

No es que no estuviera nervioso, o agitado, o con vergüenza de hacerlo. Pero Cyclonus estaba dormido, igual podía dejárselo y luego retirarse con cobardía. No sonaba tan mal en su cabeza.

Claro, no sonaba tan mal hasta que, sostuvo el frasco en su mano estuvo a punto de colocarlo cerca de él. No estaba tan inconsciente que dígamos.

Muy asustado se vio al recibir un manotazo por un Cyclonus que despertaba de repente. El inocente frasco fue a dar al suelo, rompiéndose en decenas de pedazos. Lo que sintió el pequeño al ver eso no tenía descripción, casi juraba escuchar a su spark comenzando a romperse.

—¿Qué hacías?...

Pero sin duda, esa voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tenía miedo, ya se sentía bastante mal como para además recibir una golpiza.

Tragó un poco de fluidos antes de pensar como contestar, estaba en verdad muy nervioso.

—Yo, estaba... ¡estaba haciendo una ofrenda! ¿Si? Existe este ritual... Donas una porción de tu energon íntimo para demostrar que —lo pensó. En verdad se lo iba a decir, ¿así nadamás? Algo como "es para demostrar que me gustas, Cyclonus". No... Ahora ya no sonaba a para nada buena idea—... Solo es un ritual.

Pero obviamente, Cyclonus no era ningún idiota. Él era viejo también, sospechaba a donde iba todo esto. Aunque perteneciera a una religión distinta a la básica primalista, algunos rituales se conservaban en la mayoría de las costumbres y naciones.

Y eso que el enano cargaba, era una muestra de energon íntimo, sin duda. Se espantó, se horrorizó al instante. Eso no podía significar lo que él pensaba, ¿cierto?

Por todos los cielos, ojalá que no. No quería eso, nada de eso; nada de sentimientos y estupideces. Él no podía corresponder, alguien como él no podía amar. Y mucho menos alguien como Tailgate, debía enamorarse de alguien como él.

Debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Aun con heridas, se paró frente a él y posó las manos sobre los hombros contrarios, mirándolo fijo con esos ojos profundos.

—Mira... Enano. Sé que tu cabeza loca cree que compartimos un vínculo. Por la antigüedad, por el arca de Nova Prime, yo que sé. Pero te equivocas. Eres un pequeño latoso, cobarde, una molestia escandalosa que no para de hablar. Oh, sí que hablas, y Primus lo sabe. Y no me interesa nada de lo que dices. Tú no me interesas. De hecho, creo que eres patético.

En definitiva estaba equivocado.

Hace un rato no escuchó a su Spark romperse, solo al vidrio del frasco. ¿Ahora? Ahora si la sintió. Como si la mismísima mano de Unicron le estrujara la chispa sin piedad.

Esas palabras, se le metieron en lo más profundo del procesador y seguramente le rasgarían por siempre.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor o la fuerza para responder algo, solo se agachó y se sentó en el suelo, para comenzar a recoger los trozos de vidrio con sus temblorosas manos. Si el lubricante no salió de sus ojos fue por un gran esfuerzo que hizo.

El ex-decepticon ya se había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. No retrocedería. Pero... ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Antes lo era, con los decepticons lo era. ¿Pero con ese pequeño ajeno a todo? Sintió como si un nudo se le atravesara en la metálica faringe.

No, no podía. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que un violáceo hilillo de energon salió de él.

Terminó agachándose a su lado para ayudarle a recoger los pedazos. No hubo palabras, no fue necesario, Tailgate tampoco las pidió.

Justo cuando creyó que podía poner una barrera y bloquear cualquier sentimiento, se dio cuenta que era imposible.


End file.
